end_of_days_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos Covenant
Chaos Covenant is a dojo started by Yuki. They specialize in anything that has to do with assassination, infiltration, and bodyguarding. Their base of operations is a large abandoned warehouse where Yuki had rented, and trained the pupils in. Basic rules Finish the mission in any way possible Take any grab for power you can A battle doesn't have to be fair Harm not the wilds Your home is most important The Next in Command Yenzu McAxekick Yenzu is a tough ol dwarf that Yuki met back at the original monastery, originally a blacksmith dwarf from the underground. Though he felt in tune with the training of the monks, he was like their leader and didn't feel as if he fit in. He left near the same time as Yuki, making his way across the lands they met again. Though it was awkward at first, they finally had a chance to talk, drank until their bellies were full and he was willing to join her dojo. As a blacksmith, he prides himself on creating the weapons for the ninjas. (Chaos Monk Lvl 4) Squeaky Cognozzle Squeaky has always been a smooth talker, usually staying to herself, relying on only what she could steal, or talk others into giving to her at a low price. She is an orphan herself, always staying within Emor. A young gnome with nimble hands and a silent step, she isn't afraid of anything, which is why she was paired with Longtooth. She is a thief, assassin, Ninja. (Rogue lvl3) Other Members Walt, Sherry and Dawine The trio of young ninja that first joined the Chaos Covenant. Due to unfortunate circumstances with Cinder, Yuki's bound Efreeti, both Walt and Dawine had been killed. Kaylee had been fast enough to revive Dawine with breath of life, however they took the chance and used reincarnate on Walt. Turning him into a young adult gold dragon. (Lvl 2 Ninjas) Longtooth '' Longtooth is one of the many orc women that were rescued from the orc city. She was rebellious, determined to make a change in the lives of the women that surrounded her. She was from a line of similarly treated women, her own adult daughter was damned to the same fate...but Smallpup was not fertile, so she stood up for her daughter, being abused, raped, and otherwise harmed, not only for herself but for Smallpup. Getting in the way to save her daughter. She had several others, sons, that she only hoped didn’t turn out like their fathers. Though overprotective of her daughter, she is now loyal to the cause, the dojo, and what it stands for. (Ninja lvl1) ''Smallpup Smallpup is Longtooth's daughter and a druid trained by Kaylee herself. She is more reserved and standoffish than her mother. She was infertile, and that caused more abuse to be turned her way, even though her mother took her abuse for her. She enjoys leatherworking and creating clothing, she crafts the uniforms for the dojo. Her partner animal is a riding python named, 'Raknarok' (Druid Lvl1) Splinter Ratfolk Ninja from Obretiv. 7 other followers of other races Quiet City Followers Krik, Zata, Vhok and Ghoog Amazing Kobold quadruplet chefs that don't allow a conversation without the other three. Or you won't get a whole sentence without all three. (Lvl 1 Experts) Bert, Thomas, Patrick, Maria, Emelia, and Gundula Six gargoyle rangers with more personality than the mountains. You can't get past Emelia without getting your fashion sense criticized, Patrick likes playing practical jokes, Thomas enjoys painting the views. Maria collects beast teeth found in the wilds and will show them off at any given time, and Gundula enjoys playing the flute. All six of them are armed with a longbow and a warhorn to warn the city. (Lvl 1 rangers) Ra'Virr Ra'Virr is a catfolk merchant with a keen eye and a silver tongue, he has wares if you have coin. (Lvl 1 expert) ` Kiya, Heisui, Shikka and Ezekiel Four centaur herders and farmers that needed to be away from the savages of the rest of their herd. Heisui will flirt with anything female, Shikka is a bit over exuberant when Kiya is around, Ezekiel has to be the level headed one and make them both calm down when their antics get crazy. Kiya is dedicated to her work and is nurturing towards animals and children. (Experts) Rek Rek lost his wife to hunters two years ago, since then he has been trying to find somewhere to safely raise his daughter. He trusts the Quiet City as the safe place, and in turn shares his wisdom of the wilds. (Druid) Thetis A minotaur juju oracle that was both blessed and shunned by the gods. It was in fact the rumors of Kaylee that caused Thetis to join the city and start her own library, someone to understand the confusion of the blessing and the haunting curse. (Oracle) ` ` Anzai Anzai is a half orc from the north, in fact knows the Order of Tajiya, and respects them enough to not get in their way. She traveled a lot in her youth, and learned all she could about herbalism. Hearing about the Quiet City accepting everyone with open arms, no matter the views of the many, she made her last adventure to settle down there. (Expert) ` ` Shakir and Isis Shakir and Isis are a pair of excitable gnoll innkeepers that are just happy to see people. Shakir is always joking and his tail never stops wagging. Isis is shyer but that doesn't stop her from enjoying life. (Experts)